List of Elmo's World Guests
A list of pre-established Sesame Street characters who have made cameo appearances in episodes of Elmo's World, often in the form of an interview, home video, video e-Mail or quiz. Abby Cadabby *Elmo's World: Wings *Elmo's World: Pumpkins *Elmo's World: Violins *Elmo's World: Cups and Mugs *Elmo's World: Rainbow Dash *Elmo's World: Rainbows *Elmo's World: Combs Billy The Beachball *Elmo's World: Beachballs *Elmo's World: Summer Time *Elmo's World: Yo-Yos *Elmo's World: Rolling *Elmo's World: Bouncing *Elmo's World: Shapes *Elmo's World: Tosses *Elmo's World: Catches *Elmo's World: Throws *Elmo's World: Pops *Elmo's World: Hops *Elmo's World: Hits Baby Bear *Elmo's World: Drawing *Elmo's World: Hands *Elmo's World: Firefighters *Elmo's World: Bells *Elmo's World: Helping *Elmo's World: Families *Elmo's world beavcoon *Elmo's World: Bears *Elmo's World: Papers *Elmo's World: Owls *Elmo's World: Eagles *Elmo's World: Ribbons *Elmo's World: On and Off *Elmo's World: Snows *Elmo's World: Looped Bert *Elmo's World: Hair *Elmo's World: Sands *Elmo's World: Birds *Elmo's World: Skin *Elmo's world: mice *Elmo's World: Drums *Elmo's World: Eyes *Elmo's World: Fun Week *Elmo's World: Monsters *Elmo's World: Bollers *Elmo's World: Pigeons *Elmo's World: Snakes *Elmo's World: Asleep and Awake Big Bird *Elmos world peacocks *Elmo's World: Big and Small *Elmo's World: Transportation *Elmo's World: Music *Elmo's World: Exercise *Elmo's World: Singing *Elmo's World: Skin *Elmo's world: tornadoes *Elmo's World: Penguins *Elmo's world: ladybugs *Elmo's World: Doctors *Elmo's World: Kites *Elmo's World: Rainbows *Elmo's World: Bobbers *Elmo's World: Boxes *Elmo's World: Push and Pull *Elmo's World: Hits *Elmo's World: Rains *Elmo's World: Ponytails Barkley *Elmo's World: Pets *Elmo's World: Cats *Elmo's World: Dogs *Elmo's World: The Letter D *Elmo's World: Big and Small *Elmo's World: Push and Pull *Elmo's World: Wolves Benny Rabbit *Elmo's world bunnys *Elmo's World: Hats *Elmo's World: Teeth *Elmo's World: Hops *Elmo's World: Hop Big Bad Wolf *Elmo's World: Firefighters *Elmo's World: Animals *Elmo's World: Wild Animals *Elmo's World: Wolves Grover *Elmo's World: Helmets *Elmo's World: Hats *Elmo's world: otters *Elmo's World: Food (Edited) *Elmo's World: Bicycles *Elmo world Gharial *Elmo's World: Open and Close *Elmo's World: Up and Down *Elmo's World: Applejack *Elmo's World: Families *Elmo's World: Vans *Elmo's World: Penguins *Elmo's World: Horses *Elmo's World: Helping *Elmo's World: Frogs *Elmo's world: whales *Elmo's World: Hard Hats *Elmo's World: Waiters *Elmo's World: Wolves *Elmo's World: The Letter E *Elmo's World: Cans *Elmo's World: Bobbers Old McDonald *Elmo's World: Farms *Elmo's World: The Letter F Kermit The Frog *Elmo's World: News *Elmo's World: Frogs *Elmo's World: The Letter F *Elmo's World: Yes and No Mr. Johnson *Elmo's World: Food (Edited) *Elmo's World: Waiters *Elmo's World: Love Stinky The Plant *Elmo's World: Growing Things *Elmo's World: Games (Fanoned) *Elmo's World: Mouths *Elmo's World: Exercise *Elmo's World: Plants *Elmo's World: The Letter F *Elmo's World: The Letter P Zoe *Elmo's World: Dancing *Elmo's World: Bicycles *Elmo's World: Jumping *Elmo's World: Doctors *Elmo's World: Sounds *Elmo's World: Talking Elmo's Daddy *Elmo's World: Families *Elmo's World: Mom and Dad Elmo's Mommy *Elmo's World: Families *Elmo's World: Mom and Dad Gordon *Elmo's World: Mustache *Elmo's World: Babies Category:Elmo's World Fanon Characters